Adult Humor
Animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults, just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids won't get. ''Toy Story'' (1995) * One of Sid's toys, a fishing rod with Barbie legs, is a hooker. * While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman noose. That means he's intending to hang Woody. * When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, which makes Mr. Spell, Snake and one of the Troikas laugh. * When Bo Peep says to Woody, "Whadda ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", she might be referring to having sex. * After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Light-Beer". * When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger'." Then, Woody says, "The word I'm searching for, I can't say because there's preschool toys present.", referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a bad word. * During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is "drunk" on imaginary Darjeeling (alcoholic tea), causing Woody to later reply "I think you've had enough tea for today." * In one scene (before Woody calls them from Sid's house), Mr. Potato Head and Hamm are seen playing Strip BattleShip. * Right around the end, Woody turns his head 360 degrees, which copies the 1973 horror film The Exorcist. ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) * During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he's a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?". He may be talking about sex. The flies being in love with Francis may also be a reference to homosexuality. * After the mosquito drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+", he gets drunk. * After finding out that the "warriors" are circus bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. When Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB". BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze," while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. * During the bloopers Doctor Flora asks an ant (That was a fake), "So is there Mrs. Ant you have to tunnel home to?" * When the circus pulls onto Ant Island, Hopper shouts, "Wait a minute!" to stop them. Then Heimlich quietly says, "I think I'm going to wet myself!" He is referring to peeing because he's scared. * Also in the bloopers, Aphie pees in the Queen's lap, then farts. * Near the end, Francis tells a firefly to turn their butt off. * In the alternate bloopers, Tuck and Roll are having a burping contest, then Roll farts. * Also in the alternate bloopers, Slim swallows a bug. This may be a reference to cannibalism. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *When Buster runs into Andy's room he knocks down a log cabin playset. When he knocks it down, it's shown that Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are having their own "fun". *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him. He then says, "It won't be the same thing." He is meaning that he is not gay. *When the toys first encounter the Barbie toys in Al's Toy Barn, they gape at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. *When Al wakes up from the TV, he says, "No, officer, I swear...", as if he was getting arrested for drunk driving. *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "run like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his "privates". *When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head drops a load out of his bottom. When someone is very surprised about something, they might jokingly say that they pooped their pants. *When Buzz was going after Woody's suitcase after Slinky got caught, Buzz gets a tag stuck on his waist that says: "Butte". *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to go spring erect. This is suggestive of Buzz having been turned on by the new woman in his life. *In the outtakes, Stinky Pete ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly. ''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) * During Mike and Celia's date, Mike accidentally mentions Sulley as being the most beautiful monster in Monstropolis when he shows up against the window, confusing Celia, who thinks Mike and Sulley are gay. * When Sulley explains to Mike about the situation he's in, they hide their faces behind the restaurant menu, much to Celia's anger. This may imply that Celia thinks Mike and Sulley are gay. * When the Yeti offers Mike and Sulley some yellow snow cones, Mike looks at it funny. Yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on. The Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying that it's lemon. * In the outtakes, Mike accidentally says "Go throw up." * In one scene, after Mike says, "Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" he extends his middle finger, which means he was flipping Sulley off. ''Finding Nemo'' (2003) * Quote: :Gurgle: Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own-- :Peach: Shh! Here he comes! * When Marlin and Dory are in the East Australian Current, Dory can be heard talking in her sleep saying, "Yes, I'm a natural blue.", referring to when a woman says that they did not dye their hair blond. * When Darla enters P. Sherman's office, The Murder from Bernard Herrmann's score for Alfred Hitchock's 1960 film Psycho underscores her arrival. This is indicative of the terror that Darla brings to the story, echoing the harrowing events from the Hitchcock movie. * While not exactly humorous, it should be noted that the group that Bruce is running for other sharks operates in a very similar manner to Alcoholics Anonymous, an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. * When Dory and Marlin are trying to escape from Bruce, Bruce starts trying to bust down the door Marlin and Dory swim into. After breaking through the door, part of Bruce's face is seen through the crack of the door, and he says "Here's Brucey" in a similar manner in the horror film The Shining where the quote comes from this movie as "Here's Johnny!" * When Sheldon, Tad, Pearl, and Nemo are at the Drop Off, they refer to the back of the boat as a "butt". * The decorative volcano inside the fish tank is named Mt. Wannahawkaloogie. "Hawking a loogie" is actually a slang term for throwing a spitball. * When Bruce accidentally causes all the mines surrounding his lair to explode after hitting one of them with a torpedo, when the mines finally explode, above the water several bubbles burst underneath a pelican, causing another to become disgusted and fly off. * The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 home release) accidentally revealed the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room by expanding the aspect ratio vertically. ''The Incredibles'' (2004) * One of Syndrome's security guards watching the Omnidroid attack says "Okay! Everytime they run, let's have a shot!" * When Syndrome discovers that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids, he rudely remarks that they "got busy". * During a running scene of the film, Elastigirl calls the island "god forsaken". *While in Syndrome's base, Elastigirl looks at her butt in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase, "Does this make my butt look big?". *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kissed Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their bedroom. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *When Edna recognizes Bob she then says "My god you've gotten fat." *During the lawsuit scene at the beginning of the film, there is a newspaper that says "X-RAY VISION PEEPING TOM?" *In the "Bad Hair Day" bloopers, a soft squeaking sound is heard as Bob turns his head and Violet says "It's not my fault!" meaning someone farted and blamed her. *In the "Wardrobe Malfunction" bloopers, Bob wears a singlet at his wedding. ''Cars'' (2006) *When everybody notices that Lightning was missing after Mack arrives in California, Mack asks "Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" This might mean he forgot to wipe his poop. *When Sally asks what Flo what she sells while in traffic court, she says, "I have gas. Lots of gas." Ramone and Mater begin laughing loudly. They're probably cracking up about the gas that comes from farting from their tailpipes/butts. *During the first time McQueen had to fix the main street road and Red the firetruck ignored him, after McQueen got upset and said, "I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Then Mater got confused and asked, "You hurt your what?" Mater probably was referring to Lightning's crotch. Mater thought Lightning hurt his crotch. Because when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to poop, pee or private parts. *When Minny and Van leave Radiator Springs, Lightning tells them that he is in "Hillbilly Hell". *Relating the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?!" He is thinking that Lightning said he urinated in his cup. *Minny: Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions? *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the traffic court in the courthouse, after Lightning McQueen asked if Mater knew Sally, Mater said "She's the town attorney... and my fiancée." (to make McQueen get jealous or just to tease him) Then McQueen was like "What?!" (he thought Mater was serious and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play) with a shocked face and Mater giggled and lightly tapped him and said, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (he then leaned to the side and moved his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark). Maybe he just thought that she only likes him for his body so she can have sex with him while McQueen is the third wheel. *When Lightning explains to Mater that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Gettin' cozy at the cone, eh?" He is probably referring to him and Sally having sex. *The bumper sticker that Lizzie puts on Van reads "Nice Butte." *When Lightning McQueen drives in on Doc Hudson fixing Sheriff, Lightning stares, and Sheriff says "Get a good peek, city boy?" *The sign to Top Down Truckstop says "All Convertible Waitresses." *There is a scene where Mia and Tia literally flash Lightning with their headlights. This would be the automobile equivalent of groupies pulling up their shirts to flash celebrities. *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup is called "Leak Less", a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. *Rusty car: That race was a pisser! *Fillmore has a few drinks in the movie and could be drunk. *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that the track is always lit, one of them replies "So's my brother, but he still needs headlights!", meaning he's a drunk driver. ''Ratatouille'' (2007) *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter".'' *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine. WALL•E'' (2008) *While WALL•E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors. *During the Repair Ward scene while EVE is being cleaned, WALL-E looks through the glass window and thinks the CARSTICS are trying to torture her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her, she then says "John! Get ready to have some kids!" *When WALL-E and EVE are kissing and holding hands,M-O shows up with the rejected bots then ushers them away to give WALL-E and EVE some privacy. *When GO-4 is falling down after the fight, the camera frames the pool first, as if to warn that the robot is about to fall into the water. Instead the robot crashes into the ground, on the edge of the pool. ''Up'' (2009) *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, Carl says, under his breath, "Jiminy Cricket," an allusion of Jesus Christ's name and a character from Pinocchio. *When Russell goes into the bushes to go do his business, he asks Carl "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before, or after?" To which Carl responds "None of my concern". ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *Quote: :Mr. Potato Head: It was cold and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs. :Hamm: Uh. I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. :Meaning there was poop in the sandbox. *After Rex told Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!". He is telling Woody not to flirt with any college girls. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (Hinting he believed that Ken had begun cross-dressing.). *When Buzz turns back to normal at the Tri-County Landfill, he sniffs the garbage and asks, "That wasn't me, was it?", hoping he did not fart. * When Buzz sneaks into the snack machine, he finds the Sunnyside Toys playing poker with a See N' Say, batteries, checkers, and Monopoly money and Stretch wins. *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head's cucumber body, hat, and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. *When the gang walks through the bathroom, Mr. Potato Head slips and falls. Lotso tells him to watch out for puddles, showing that most of the kids at the daycare aren't potty-trained. ''Cars 2'' (2011) *Quote: :Grem: Hey, Professor Z! This is one of those British spies we told you about. :Acer: Yeah! This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong. *After Lightning McQueen insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him "fragile," Francesco begins swearing in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor meaning that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *After Mater leaves the bathroom, gas comes out of his tailpipe and he says, "Dad Gum pistachio ice cream!" *When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porto Corsa, you see cars gambling with fuzzy dice. *When a few cars were gambling dice, Mary Esgocar comes and says "Air freshener," which might mean she is talking about B.O. * When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, it looks like the cartoon person is a cannibal, meaning he eats his own kind. *When Holley said to Mater they should find somewhere more private, Mater was beginning to think that she meant for them to have sex. *When "Mater is leaking oil at Tokyo Party" (really, it was Miles), that might mean that he is urinating. * When Acer falls into a truck's tank at the airport the tank says "lavatory services", showing that he fell in other cars' wastes. *When Luigi reads Mater's letter, it said: "P.P.S. That's funny right there". "Pee Pee" is a toddler's way of saying "pee" and a boy toddler's way of saying his wiener or penis, it can go both ways. Maybe Mater was talking about both. *WGP racer Rip Clutchgoneski's fictional country is called Republic of New Rearendia. Rear end is in the word "rearendia" as in buttocks. *When Francesco notices his mother, he says, "McQueen is very sad! I will beat his cry-baby bottom today!" *Mater warns both Grem and Acer about the lavatory with the line "And when she starts giggling, prepare to be squirted!" This could be referring to ejaculation. ''Brave'' (2012) *During the film, Lord Dingwall says "Feast your eyes!", and then he moons Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the Triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and you can only see the triplets' bottom). *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around, trying to cover her private areas, but then Merida reminds her that since she's a bear, she's covered in fur. *Princess Merida can occasionally be seen wearing a long, white shift underneath many of her dresses several times in the film. This is most noticeable when she is riding off to the Witch's hut, with huge portions of her dress coming apart in the process, revealing the shift underneath. She was also shown wearing the shift when Queen Elinor makes her put on a corset. *One scene in the film has King Fergus and the three Lords seen without their kilts. *When the Triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. In Shorts ''Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a scary ghost story by the town's Sheriff, Mater starts shaking uncontrollably, and after he puts his front down and cowers and shivers on the floor, his hind raises up and it looks like he's air humping (but in a circular motion) like a male dog in fright. Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of the two female characters were big. But this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. ''Jack-Jack Attack *Syndrome claims that the big "S" on his suit is for "Sitter" after Jack-Jack's babysitter, Kari McKeen asks him what it stands for. Syndrome continues saying that he was originally going to have initials for "Baby Sitter," but then he'd be going around wearing a big "B.S." on his suit (As in bull****). Hawaiian Vacation *After Mr. Potato Head says that he will spend his vacation with his wife, he takes out his arm and eye to play poker with the other toys. *Buzz tells Ken and Barbie (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed the poop from the kitty litter. Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius Best complains that he is a white in the cartoon, Bob Parr tells him that he's "tan-ish". Yet, this is the first time where racism is dealt with in a Pixar movie or short. *In the commentary, near the end of the short when Lucius blames Bob for how bad the cartoon is, Lucius describes the animation as 'crappy'. This is the first time such mild language was used in a Pixar short or movie. For the Birds *The ending "The end" title appears inside in a black and white version of a bird poop. Day & Night *While Day is waking up, he starts running and a waterfall is seen. This would be the equivalent of Day at the bathroom. Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Unidentified Flying Mater *When Mater and Mator fly past Sarge and Fillmore, Fillmore pushes his can of oil away, meaning that he thinks he's drunk. Tokyo Mater *Kabuto, the short's villain, is said to strip whatever car he defeats in any race against him of their modifications, therefore making him/her "stock." At the end of the short, Mater beats Kabuto in his own race, and as a result it's Kabuto that's the one that ends up losing all of his modifications. This would essentially be considered to be the automobile equivalent of nudity. Mater Private Eye *Quote: :Mater: What are you doing here, Tia? :Tia: I missed you! :Mater: Like you missed your last smog check. :Tia: You don't have to play poker with me! :Mater: Well, you always were the wild card. *When Mater asked Carmen for Mia, she says she doesn't remember. Then Mater shows her a whitewall wheel, pretending to convince her. Carmen says she may remember, till finally Mater shows her another three wheels, convincing Carmen. This is a clear example of bribery. *Quote: :Clyde: (asking Carmen for Mater) Hey, is this guy bugging you? :Carmen: Not yet, but a girl can hope. (Carmen looking hinted to Mater) *Quote: :Mater: It was a fine mess you got me into, Tia. :Tia: I'm not bad Mater. I just drive that way. Come on. Let's pick out where we left off. Time Travel Mater *When Stanley and Lizzie get married, they go to a hotel named Comfy Caverns and car horns can be heard, which means they might be having sex. In Video Games Cars Race-O-Rama *Sometimes, when you crash Flo, she yells: "I'm a show car, not a donkey!" *Sometimes, when you pass a female car, she will say: "So, you gotta girlfriend yet?" Cars 2: The Video Game'' When you play as Mater, sometimes when you have him jump high in the air, he says, "Ah! I think I hurt my whatsit!" Which means he hurts his crotch or wiener. Category:Trivia Category:Culture